


Bill & Chill

by jensensfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bill Nye the Science Guy - Freeform, Comedy, Cute Sam, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love, Men of Letters Bunker, Moose lovin, Netflix and Chill, a bit awkward, cas being a cutie, hunter girlfriend, it's actually not that smutty sorry, mentions of Dean, mentions of Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensensfreckles/pseuds/jensensfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested [Prompt: "Netflix & Chill"]<br/>When the rare occurrence of not having a case or evil to defeat comes up, Sam and his hunter girlfriend, Hayden, decide to make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill & Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaredsmole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaredsmole/gifts).



It was a silent November evening; Dean was out hustling pool, and Sam, Cas, and I were (finally) relaxing in the bunker. After weeks of endless cases, we really deserved and needed a break. This morning, when Sam looked up from his laptop while shrugging with a small smile, I knew we were in luck.

 

"Sam, Hayden," Cas suddenly appeared at the door to Sam's room. "Why are you staring at the tv? There is nothing playing." His face held a confused look and his brows were furrowed above his crystal blue eyes. I smiled. _Typical Cas._

Sam and I were seated side by side, backs to the headboard, long legs stretched in front of us on the mattress. We thought it might be fun to watch a movie, and Sam picked his room. I happily obliged, because being in Sam's room, sitting next to Sam.. on Sam's bed.. it all sounded good to me!

"It's our favorite show, haven't you heard of it? _Mindlessly Scrolling_? It's a hit on HBO." Sam chuckled as Castiel's face turned into something that looked even more like a lost kitten.

"I am confused, what is the HBO? Wait- was that a sarcastic comment?" He took a seat by Sam's desk, looking onto the TV screen as if it was an alien from outer space.

Sam playfully pushed my arm and rolled his hazel eyes. He usually doesn't find my messing with Cas as funny as Dean does. It's not like I'm doing it to annoy him, I love that little fella. The big fella, on the other hand, I've got my eyes on him. That hair and those hands, just about drive me insane, not to mention his thor-like muscles.. I'm gonna stop before I turn as red as the bloodstains on our flannels.

"Don't worry about it. Hayden was just being a smartass. What she was trying to say was that we are deciding what to watch, and we are having a bit of trouble." My mouth hung open, and I put my drink down beside me. _This bitch._

"A 'bit of trouble?' Sam, we've been sitting here for over TEN MINUTES. I was _this_ close to going back to my room to read Buffy fan fiction. Not even your big muscles could've held me back." I jokingly winked, and a faint tinge of pink arose on his neck. _  
_

Cas interrupted the seemingly awkward pause by making a suggestion.

"What about that show? It seems pleasant. I find science quite interesting." He pointed to the second show under the category, 'For 11 and under.' I almost choked on my lemonade while laughing.

" _Bill Nye the Science Guy_?" They turned their heads toward me in confusion. "I used to watch that in 6th grade! Oh my god Sam, put it on." 

The title theme started to play and I quickly felt the nostalgia run through me. 

"Bil Bill Bill Bill." I looked Sam straight in the eyes, shaking my head and moving my arms around in fluid motions "Science rules."

"You're insane." 

"Inertia is a property of matter."

 

After 30 minutes filled with facts about solids and liquids and gasses, Sam was passed out, and looking quite cute. Cas was intensely staring, still. I poked Sam's bicep a bunch of times, and ruffled his hair in attempt to wake him. He slowly took a deep breath and opened his eyes. 

"Oh Sam, I'm so disappointed in you. I thought you always paid attention in class! You're going to fail the test-" Cas interrupted my joking with his deep voice.

"I must go, I think Dean may be in trouble. I keep hearing him repeat my name." _Or he will be, if you pop in on him now.. Oh god that's gonna be interesting._ I couldn't stop the smile that was forming at my lips. _Dean so wants that feathery angel ass._

Sam straightened himself, mildly worried, mostly still half asleep.

"Okay Cas, you go check on-" he couldn't even finish his sentence before he vanished with the sound of fluttering wings. I shrugged and sat back against the headboard, looking at Sam. "So, Marie Curie, any more science lessons I need to know for the exam?" He smirked, a sudden cocky vibe washing over him, similar to the one that usually envelopes Dean. _This is sorta new.._

"Well, Samuel, we learned a bit about volcanoes." I leaned back on my hands, turning to face him.

"Oh yeah?" He cocked an eyebrow, his eyes locking into mine.

"Yeah, like how underground, the molten lava is flowing. The pressure building-OOAGAGF" I thought I was having a seizure when I fell off the bed and tumbled backward; limps were flailing, my blueberry blue dyed hair was flying.

He leaned forward, lunging his hand out to latch onto mine. I pushed my hair out of my face and let out some nervous laughter. "That was a wild ride.. Haha am I right ladies?"

He laughed and pulled me up so I was seated next to him. He ran a light hand through my hair, and I looked into him in anticipation.

"You are so weird"

"Well, so are you." A small laugh escaped my mouth. He leaned in closer, our lips barely centimeters apart. "Loves it" 

"Did you just quote Paris Hilton?" Sam gave a confused yet still lustful look.

"Uh. Yes, I think I did."

His large hand pulled my face closer his and captured my lips in a kiss. His hidden dominant instincts took over, and soon my head was in his hands, pressing my face closer to his, our noses smushed, mouths melding together.

His hands roamed from my hair, down my back, and to my sides, trying to get me closer. I put a hand on his chest, clutching his plaid shirt. And he moved his mouth further down my jaw and onto my neck. He quickly pulled up and looked back into my brown eyes. We stayed like that for a minute, our breath ragged and short.

_"Could Bill Nye do this?"_

 

 

_... "Sam?"_

_He pulled away, his lips flushed._

_"Yeah?"_

_"When we do this, I'm not calling you 'daddy'." He laughed._

_"Fine with me." thank GOD_

**Author's Note:**

> I will be taking requests! leave a comment about this fic, or say what type you might want next! Thanks for reading!


End file.
